The present invention relates to a casing having a watertight structure which is available for portable electronic apparatus or the like. The present invention also relates to a method for assembling such casing.
In a conventional casing of this type, a cup-shaped case houses therein electronic parts. A cover is attached to the case through a sealing member interposed therebetween so as to close an opening of the case, thereby defining a watertight casing. The sealing member prevents water contained in the atmosphere from penetrating into an interior of the casing.
The casing encounters a problem in that it is impossible to prevent water contained in the atmosphere from entering into the interior of the casing when the cover is detached for the purpose of exchanging the electronic parts since the interior of the casing is exposed.